Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 What The Future Holds
by lltn45
Summary: Ok after watching the 2040 series I felt kind of unfinished with the plot so i decided to continue on with what happened after the final battle in Macky's Views, so please read the story if you wannna find out what happens next and remember to review it p


Bubblegum Crisis Post 2040 Files  
  
Continuation Fanfic Series  
  
By Minh Le  
  
Chapter 1: Still Alive and Well Part 2  
  
I wouldn't know if there has ever been a boomer that have had a relationship with the knight sabers but I would guess it would be me Macky Stingray, I'm Sylia's younger brother. I was created at the same time Galatea was born however I was abandoned by the Genom people who had created me since I was too close to be like a human being, anyway let me tell you what happened after Galatea was defeated by the knight sabers. It was on a Tuesday night when Sylia and I were talking about Nene, Linna and Priss knowing that they were still alive since Galatea was now gone.  
  
Sylia was on the computer at the time when we were talking that night.  
  
"They're still alive, I know it."  
  
"But where can we find them? They could be in any country." I sighed.  
  
"Lets just hope they'll find their way back to Tokyo."  
  
As soon as Sylia said that the front door burst open with two females running up to us.  
  
"Linna.Nene.thank god your back, how did you get back here?"  
  
"We'll explain later Sylia but right now we need to change our clothes and find Priss right away." exclaimed Linna.  
  
Nigel came walking in with Mr. Henderson behind him looking pleased to see Nene and Linna again. Nene was on the computer straight away and started hacking into a spy satellite looking up the countries that Priss would mostly be found.  
  
"From what I can see here, it seems that Priss is in one of these three countries Italy, Egypt and Pakistan but if I."  
  
"Hold on, if Priss is most likely to be in a desert then Italy would be crossed out cos it rarely have any deserts." I said.  
  
".I think your right Macky, then that means that Egypt would be the ideal place where Priss is because Pakistan seems a bit far from Egypt since Egypt is near Italy then that must be the location of where she is."  
  
Nene went to see Leon after that while Linna was on the sofa resting or it looked like she was dozing off. A couple of hours later Leon and Nene came and Leon was really curious of how the girls were rescued.  
  
"C'mon tell me Nene,"  
  
"Why don't you ask Linna Leon Poo, I'm busy here on the computer."  
  
Mr. Henderson came up and asked Linna if she needed a drink or so but I knew that he was really trying to listen to Linna explaining to Leon, he's done that many times. I think that most of the time he feels left out of any of Sylia's conversation but he hides it very well.  
  
"So that's how you came back to Tokyo, hmm I wonder if this is also happening to Priss." said Leon.  
  
"But it was embarrassing for me and Nene cos we didn't have any clothes on, that was enough for the man to look at so he bought us some clothes, some very Hawaiian clothes, then he asked us where we came from and that's how we got back here."  
  
"What do you mean Linna?" asked Leon  
  
"Oh, you'll work it out.I hope. or is it your too busy thinking if Priss will give you another big kiss once she sees you again hahaha."  
  
"Very funny.hey Nene what are you doing on the comp?"  
  
"Hey! What happened to the computer? It just shut down all of a sudden.ah it's back on, ok lets resume.hey what is that? It looks like a.AAAARGH! A boomer!"  
  
"NENE! Get away from that computer!" I shouted.  
  
I could see that the boomer was already reaching out its hand to grab Nene but I managed to yank her away from the screen just in time as the boomer was already getting its body out of the screen.  
  
"SYLIA! NIGEL! MR. HENDERSON!" Linna screamed.  
  
Leon pulled out his gun and started to shoot at the rogue boomer.  
  
"Thank god I brought my gun just in case something like this happens." He said.  
  
Everyone except Sylia and Nigel who had disappeared somewhere made a run to the door, I was nearly out the door when my foot tripped over something and my face slammed right down into the floor.  
  
"MACKY!" Nene screamed.  
  
The rogue boomer was already about five metres behind me so I tried to get up quickly but my foot was not moving an inch, it was like it had been glued to the floor.  
  
"Damn! I'm out of bullets." said Leon  
  
I thought this would be the end of me now so I just shut my eyes ready to be killed, but I felt nothing and when I opened my eyes I saw the rogue boomer cut in half and in front of me was Sylia in her hardsuit with Nigel behind her. The house began to shake all of a sudden so Sylia, Nigel and I made a quick exit. When we got outside Linna was looking at the top of the house with both her eyes wide open, so we all looked up at we couldn't believe what we were seeing.  
  
"Who is that?" asked Nene.  
  
"That's Priss but.but.her eyes are glowing what does that mean?" answered Linna.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 : Killing Time  
  
  
  
"Sylia why are her eyes glowing?" I asked.  
  
Sylia was staring at Priss and I could see fear in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god! Galatea is still alive! She's taken over Priss's mind and body!" Sylia gasped.  
  
We all stood there, all shocked, none of us moved an inch. Finally Leon told us to get into the car and leave, just as he was about to start the car Galatea said something in Priss's voice.  
  
"Fools! You think you can beat me, well look at this HAHAHAHA!" she shouted.  
  
Suddenly we were all surrounded by boomers.  
  
"Leon! You come with me so we can kill these boomers, the rest of you must leave now!" shouted Sylia.  
  
"But Sylia!" said Nene  
  
"Leave NOW!"  
  
"She's right Nene, we have to leave this place now. I'm sure she and Leon can kill them." Nigel interrupted.  
  
We did as Sylia told us to do. When we came back to Nigel's shop it was still covered with boomers but most of it has been cleared.  
  
"I don't get it, why is that girl still alive?'' asked Leon.  
  
Sylia and Leon returned safely without a scratch on them, well Leon maybe did have some but Sylia didn't.  
  
"Galatea has put her mind over Priss's one, but I'm not sure how she did it.maybe she gave Priss something like her energy but I could be wrong." Said Sylia.  
  
"The point is how are we going to defeat Galatea once again? But this time she's in Priss's body what do we do?" Linna asked.  
  
Sylia paused for a minute then looked at every one of us straight in the eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid killing her is the only way to defeat Galatea once and for all" she said.  
  
We all stood still after she said that, Linna gasped, Nene and Leon were shocked, Mr. Henderson, Nigel and I just stared at Sylia. Linna was the first to say something about it.  
  
"But.can't there be another way to kill Galatea and NOT kill Priss? I like her a lot."  
  
I got the impression that Linna could be a lesbian and just the thought of it almost made me laugh but I said to myself now is not the time.  
  
".she's like my very own sister."  
  
"What do you mean Linna? Are you telling us that you have a crush on Priss?" Nene sniggered.  
  
Linna's face started to turn red.  
  
"Nene! We don't have time for these silly games and your jokes OK!" Sylia shouted.  
  
Nene stood in shame.  
  
"Well c'mon I know Galatea is heading to the ADP Police Tower let's go!"  
  
There were about 200 people running and screaming by the time we got to the ADP Police Tower, in front of the main loading dock of the tower was about 12 dead bodies lying around, below there were people running away and some getting into their cars.  
  
"There she is! She's at the top of the tower." Said Nene.  
  
"Right! You people stay right here with Leon just incase there are any boomers coming out while I go up there and KICK GALATEA'S ASS!" Sylia shouted.  
  
"Sylia.do you really have to kill Priss?" asked Linna just before Sylia was about to fly up the tower.  
  
"I'm afraid it's the only way Linna.I wish this didn't happen to Priss." Answered Sylia.  
  
Sylia gave me her phone so we could keep in touch with her and to know whats happening up there and off she flew. As soon Sylia left I remembered that there was only about half the power left in her hardsuit.  
  
"WAIT SYLIA!" I shouted.  
  
But it was too late, Sylia was already on the top of the tower.  
  
"Let the final showdown begin." Nene laughed weakly.  
  
"NENE!" we all shouted at her.  
  
  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Can You Survive?  
  
  
  
"Ok! I'm at the top of the tower but I don't see Galatea yet." Said Sylia  
  
"Sylia! Your battery only has about half the power left just be careful." I said.  
  
"I see Galatea now she's.she's.summoning someone to come."  
  
I didn't really understand what she was talking about at that time.  
  
"Hey! Look! What's that?" shouted Linna.  
  
We all looked up at the sky and saw some sort of hideous creature flying to the ADP Tower.  
  
"What the hell is that?" said Leon  
  
"That thing looks sort of familiar.it almost looks like.OMIGOD! That's Mason he isn't dead!" Nene screamed.  
  
"WHAT!!" said Leon.  
  
"Sylia!! Galatea's summoning Mason to come to destroy you!!" I shouted.  
  
"WHAT! I thought he was dead!" Sylia shouted.  
  
"We all thought that too." said Linna.  
  
"Oh no! Mason you BASTARD!!" I heard Sylia say.  
  
Just then I heard Galatea say something.  
  
"I will eliminate all your friends and relatives so there won't be any obstacles from keeping me reaching my goal!" she said.  
  
"I will not let you do that! You will pay for what you did to Macky!" said Sylia.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
We waited anxiously keeping our eyes to the tower. When I turned around I realized a person was missing.  
  
"Leon where's Nigel?" I asked.  
  
Leon turned around and was scratching his head.  
  
"My batteries nearly out." Said Sylia  
  
"Just hang on Sylia, I'll help you as soon as Nigel comes." Said Linna  
  
Nene and I looked at each other and then to Linna.  
  
"Umm.what do you mean Linna?" asked Nene.  
  
"Nigel told me he secretly built an extra hardsuit for me before we went to the Umbrella but I never told Sylia or any of you about it." Answered Linna.  
  
"Dammit! Why won't you just die Mason, you've already caused enough problems and this is one I don't need!" shouted Sylia  
  
Nigel turned up when Sylia's battery was almost out but he also brought one battery he managed to salvage before Tokyo was overtaken by boomers.  
  
"Hurry up Linna! Sylia doesn't have much time left!" Nene shouted.  
  
"Right!" said Linna.  
  
As soon as Linna finished putting on her hardsuit she flew like lightning to the top of the tower. We waited and waited and waited, the noises we heard from the top were loud bangs and crashes.  
  
"Nooo! Sylia!" screamed Linna.  
  
"Linna! What's going on up there?" asked Nene.  
  
There was silence and I heard some kind of sobbing.  
  
"LOOK OUT!!!!!" shouted Leon.  
  
We all turned around and looked up and there was Galatea heading down straight towards us. Nigel, Mr. Henderson and Leon managed to get out of the way quickly but Nene just looked straight into her eyes and stood there. I ran as quickly as I can to push Nene out of the way.  
  
"Get away from her Nene!" I shouted.  
  
I managed to push her out of the way before Galatea could hit her but as soon as she was out of the way Galatea was already close to hitting me. Just as she was about to get me I heard her scream and then her whole body exploded into a huge ray of light.  
  
"That is for my friends Priss and Sylia!" said Linna.  
  
We all looked at Linna's hardsuit. I was very surprised to see she was not in her usual shape of her hardsuit, her suit was like a drill machine.  
  
"What the hell?" said Leon  
  
"Linna.is Sylia.is Sylia." Nene said.  
  
Linna broke down and started crying her heart out with Nene rushing over comforting her.  
  
"Is Galatea gone for sure?" asked Leon.  
  
"I'm sure she's gone forever since she was in Priss's bod." I said.  
  
I looked down at Linna with her hands covering her face.  
  
  
  
Three days later I was at Nigel's place helping him fix a motorbike.  
  
"Do you think Linna will be ok?" I asked.  
  
"Just give her a couple more days and she'll be fine. Why don't you go see Nene, she's working at the AD police station with Leon."  
  
"I'll see her later."  
  
"Um.excuse me Mister I was wondering if you could fix my motorbike, it's got sort of a engine problem." Said a strange voice.  
  
Nigel and I turned around to see a tall slim girl wearing leather pants and a jacket and her face looking exactly like Priss. Nigel started working on her motorbike straight away.  
  
"Hey Macky about the Knight Sabers.do you think I could join them?" she asked.  
  
The End. [pic] [pic] [pic][pic] 


End file.
